In one of its more specific aspects, this invention pertains to an apparatus for solid-gas contact in which the gas moves upwardly through the bed and the solids, which form the bed, more downwardly.
Vessels of this type are well known. In conventional designs, the solids are introduced into the upper portion of the vessel and the gas is introduced through a conduit opening into the lower portion of the vessel.
In certain instances, however, it is impossible to introduce the gas through openings in the lower portion of the vessel. In other instances, it is difficult to remove the gas from the upper portion of the vessel because the gas outlet tends to become obstructed with solids. The apparatus of the present invention is directed to the solution of these problems.